Thanks, Mom
by McKStar
Summary: Edward and Esme have a private moment alone. Set after the meadow scene in Twilight. Fluff galore! One-shot.


**A/N: Hi guys! So, just a really fast note for those of you who read "Bella Gets the Flu", the day after I finished it, guess what happens? I get sick. Ah, isn't irony sweet? So, without school today, I decided I would write a quick little one-shot between Esme and Edward. It's set the day after the meadow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.*sob* All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I walked into the house slowly, wondering idly if I should run back to Bella's and avoid this conversation about to happen. 

"It's just Esme"

I thought to myself, trying with a feeble attempt to give me some sort of courage. I climbed up the stairs at a human pace, thinking about what I would say to my "mother." When I reached the door outside her studio, I took one last deep breath and gently nudged it open.

She was seated at the leather couch in the corner, sketching a design for our next home, I'm sure. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Good evening, Edward. Or, should I say, good morning" She laughed softly, looking at the clock above her head. It was about 4 in the morning; Bella wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly, suddenly shy.

"Of course, why don't we go outside? It's a little cramped in here with all of my projects." She smiled and led the way, which I followed. When we were about a mile from the house, almost away from everyone's point of hearing, we sat down on a flat gray stone up against a tree.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well..." I didn't even know where to start. Tell her from the beginning, or just recent events? I decided to just summarize the whole thing.

"You remember the police chief's daughter, Bella Swan, right? The one who just moved here?" She nodded. "Well, at first I ignored her-you know about that. But then we started talking and learning about each other. Well she figured it out that I was a vampire-" Esme took a sharp intake of breath at the last sentence. I continued forth.

"...and I promised her I would show her what I looked like in the sunlight. So we went to this meadow that I like to go to in the middle of the woods. I learned that she isn't scared of me, not at all. It sort of bothers me even, but, all the while, I couldn't shake the feeling of something about her that I liked-not her scent, not her smell, just...her." Esme nodded at this again, urging me to continue. I realized I was rambling, and tried to slow it down, though I knew she could keep up.

"Well, at the end of the day, I ran her back to where her car was. But before we actually left, I-I-I kissed her." I mumbled at the end, looking at the squishy green forest floor. I was mumbling? That was definitely a first.

Esme was quiet for a moment, and then she was smiling a huge smile."You love her." She simply said.

"But I don't even know what love is! And she's human! We don't belong together; it's just...not humane!"

"Edward, you don't find love. It just comes to you. It may be the most dangerous creature and the most fragile girl, but it's still love. And I don't think you should throw it all away to protect her." Esme said in a soothing voice.

I was quiet for a few minutes, absorbing everything she said. Finally, I stood up.

"I think I understand what you mean, Esme. I don't know how it will work out-but I'm going to try. Do you mind if I bring her here later to meet everyone?"

She was grinning so wide it must have been hard to see as she nodded her head happily. I smiled in return and turned to go, right before I thought of something that would probably make her day.

I spun back on my heel and hugged her gently, which she returned joyfully. When our embrace was over, I smiled again.

"Thanks, mom."

She beamed even more at the word "mom". I would have to say it more often, I thought to myself. I turned around and ran into the house, changing quickly before running back to my love's house at my fastest pace yet.

**Heehee so I hope you guys liked it! Rate and review please! Also, I need a beta. I feel like my stories don't have enough…oh, what's the word…pizzazz? Excitement? Anyway, please PM me if you are interested! Also, I do take requests. Feel free to ask!**


End file.
